White Puffle
The White Puffle is a puffle in Club Penguin. They were discovered during the Puffle Party 2009 at the Dojo, and were available to be adopted March 2009. White Puffles are known for their ability to breathe ice. They are only adoptable for members. They are smaller than the rest of the puffles, therefore making them unique. and may be related to ninjas, due to that fact that they slice their cookies like ninjas and they sleep like the stone puffles at the Dojo, plus they were discovered in the Dojo. The puffle was released after Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force came out, and therefore was not an original Elite Puffle. However, in the downloable mission, Puffle Prankster, an unnamed White Puffle appears. He later reappears in Herbert's Revenge by the name of Chill. List of actions *'Bath: '''Jumps in bath and freezes it. Gets out of out bath half frozen in ice and jumps up and down until ice shatters. *'Food:' Eats whole bowl with food. *'Gum: 'Blows a bubble which freezes and shatters into ice. *'Cookie: 'Slices it in half like a ninja and eats it. *'Sleep: 'Sleeps like the stone puffles in the dojo courtyard. *'Postcard: 'Feels shy with a group of puffle breeds. Gallery white-puffles.jpg|Three white puffles. Whitepufflesnowflake.png|A white puffle eating a snowflake. white-puffle-postcard.jpg|The postcard your white puffle sends you when it runs away. whitepuffleadoptions.png|White Puffles ready to be adopted. EasyCapture8.jpg|White Puffle in the Pet Shop Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.38 PM.png|A white puffle. File:White Puffle (I could draw one better).PNG|A painting of a white puffle done by a yellow puffle. Pet Shop March.jpg|The White Puffle next to the 2 Boxes of Pizza White_puffle_new_card.png|Current white puffle card White Puffle.png Trivia *The statues in the courtyard may be White Puffles, because of how they sleep. *The White Puffle is the only puffle not to be a penguin colour (although all penguins have white bellies). *It is the hardest puffle to catch in Puffle Roundup. *You get a stamp if you feed a white puffle in ''Feed-A-Puffle in Club Penguin: Game Day!. *It is very shy, and in Puffle Roundup it is the most sensitive of all puffles. *There was a glitch that made puffles white when they are using the scratching post or playing with the ball. *Some penguins rumor that it will be able to play in Card-Jitsu Snow once released, but it has not yet been confirmed. *The White Puffle is the 8th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *At the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011, the White Puffle had its room in the Mine. *Before the White Puffle was released, it was seen hidden in the bushes at the Dojo Courtyard. It came out every 15-30 minutes and no longer comes out. *There are Rumors that the White Puffle will be trapped in a place full of fire in puffle rescue soon! *In puffle launch, it has a light blue helmet with white snowflakes. *White Puffles may be assoicated with ninjas. Here is the evedince: *When you give a White Puffle a hairstyle, he gets a blue ninja band. *The puffle statues at the dojo look like White Puffles when they sleep. *It used to be when a White Puffle sliced his cookie, he would slice it fast like a ninja. *Like Sensei, you can not be white (you can't be grey like Sensei), so the color that was used when a penguin were walking a white puffle on Puffle Party 2011 was Peach. People say in the future the white puffles will play Sled Racing with you but I think they'll play Card Jitsu Snow which MAY come out in November 2011. There might be card jistu snow because there is a blank space on the card jistu necklace See also *Puffle thumb|300px|The White Puffle sightings in February 2009 Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures